The Talk
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Raph knew that this talk was coming. You know, about him and April dating. However, he truly thought it was going to be with Leo because he's the leader and all. But no, the person that was going to give the talk to him was a person he never thought would have. Casey.


**Ninja Turtles: The Talk: One-Shot**

 **Summary: Raph knew that this talk was coming. You know, about him and April dating. However, he truly thought it was going to be with Leo because he's the leader and all. But no, the person that was going to give the talk to him was a person he never thought would have. Casey.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of TMNT. I just own the plot!**

Raph was the first one to wake that morning. For a few minutes, he just stared up at the white ceiling before looking over and gave out a small smile. April was still asleep with her red hair all over the place. Raph shook his head before reaching out to pull a strand of her hair behind her ear and stood up quietly from bed. He smiled and placed more cover on her bare shoulders before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

He stretched out his arms as he walked down the stairs with his muscles popping out as he did so. He made his way into the kitchen and walked over to the counter where the coffee maker sat in the middle of it.

Raph glared at the coffee maker. Apparently, all you have to do is to place this small looking cup of coffee thing, place it in the hole, and press the button for it to brew. To be honest, Raph hated the new coffee maker but he needed the coffee so he's just going to let the hate for it slide for now.

After pouring two cups of coffee, he took the two cups, walked back up the stairs, opened the door, and stopped at the entrance with a smirk on his face. April had her back towards him and was putting on a tank top. However, the reason why Raph was smirking because he could see part of her boob as she was putting on the tank top.

Raph cleared his throat and April turned around. "I made coffee."

April smiled when he had handed her a cup. "Extra cream and sugar?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Just the way you like it which by the way is gross."

April scoffed at him as she was taking a drink of her coffee. "Well, at least it's better than black coffee that's for sure." She told him, eyeing him as Raph took a sip of his black coffee.

Raph scoffed at her. "Whatever." Raph shook his head at her and the two of them sat there quietly as they drink their coffee.

April looked over at Raph with a small blush on her face. "Last night was um, amazing."

Raph paused mid sip of his coffee and looked over at her for a couple of seconds before clearing his throat. "I, uh, didn't hurt you did I?"

April blushed and shook her head. "I am a little sore but that's about it."

Raph nodded his head as he took a sip of his coffee and the two of them resumed sitting there quietly once again. Raph was almost done with his first cup when his T-Phone rang. Raph sighed as he pulled it out and looked at the caller ID and looked at April. "It's Casey." April nodded her head before getting up from her bed and walked inside her bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Raph stared at the phone before finally deciding to answer. "What's up Case?"

"Where are you?" He asked him.

Raph raised an eyebrow. "Well hello to you too." He said, rolling his eyes. "I am at April's why? Do they need me?" Raph wondered, thinking about his three brothers Leo, Donnie and Mikey.

Casey sighed on the other end. "I kind of figured that you would be there." He told him. "Look, we gotta talk about you and Aps. Meet me at the apartment in 20?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Whatever Case."

April came out of the bathroom and Raph noticed that she had on clean clothes and her hair in its usual ponytail. "What did Casey want? Is there trouble?"

Raph shook his head as he got up from the bed and ran a hand over his head. "Nah, he just wants to talk."

April raised an eyebrow. "About what exactly?"

Raph walked over to her bedroom window and opened it before answering her question. "About us." He told her before climbing out of the window and started to jump on different rooftops.

He knew to be honest, that this talk about him and April would be coming. However, he thought that the talk would be with Leo because he's the leader and all. He didn't exactly thought it would be Casey who would want to talk about him and April being together.

The reason he didn't inspect Casey was because he had a huge crush on her and April chose Raph over Casey. Everyone knew that Casey had a thing for April. Even April knew! Yet, she still decided to choose him over Casey.

It did caused some rough strain of the friendship Raph had with Casey. It took about almost a year for Casey to finally get used to April and Raph together. So why all of a sudden did he want to talk about it now?

Raph shook his head as he had arrived at Casey's apartment. The window was already open that leads to the living room so he just slipped right on in and found Casey sitting on a couch watching TV. Casey looked over at Raph when he sat down next to him. "Hey."

Raph nodded at him. "Hey." Raph stared at Casey who was now playing with his fingers. Raph scoffed at him. "What? Now all of a sudden that you are shy? What's the deal? You said that you wanted to talk about April and I."

Casey nodded his head and ran a hand down his long dark hair and sighed. " Look, I know that you were probably inspecting Leo to give this talk to you. Am I right?"

Raph scoffed at him and crossed his arms. "Maybe. Why? He told you to do it instead?"

Casey shook his head. "No. It's because you are my bro and Aps is now like a sister to me and I care about her and I care about you too." Casey cleared his throat. "Which is why I decided to it instead which means, I beat Leo."

Raph smirked at him. "Finally! Finally you beat Leo at something."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Anyways, this is a personal question but I am going to ask it anyway." He told him, playing with his fingers again. "Have you and April you know, did it?"

Raph laughed at him. "As if I would tell you Case." He told him. Casey shook his head. "Right. Damn, you probably won't tell me anyways."

Raph rolled his eyes at him. "No shit."

Casey blew air from his lips. "Alright. Look, this is all I am going to say. As I said before April is now like a sister to me. I know that before I had hated you because she well chose you over me which," he looked away slightly "I don't understand. Anyways, I know you and I know how easy something can anger you. I know that even the smallest thing can make you rash out. So what I am saying is,"

Raph stood up from the couch and threw up his hands. "What? Just because I can get angry easily that you think I might with April? Seriously?!"

Casey stood up and pointed at him. "Yes! You are doing it right now!"

Raph glared at Casey before taking several deep breaths and sat back down. "I will never get angry or rash out on April." He told him, making a fist.

Casey sighed. "You can't make absolutes. Couples fight. Well, yell fight. They also have arguments too. It's normal." Casey looked at Raph. "You just gotta remember that it's April. You don't want to do or say anything that you would soon regret okay?"

Raph studied Casey and thought about what he just said. Casey was right. He was easy to anger and rash out without thinking. However, that's his personality he can't change his personality but he could fix his anger issues.

Raph sighed and looked at Casey right in the eye. "I swear on my life, I will never hurt April in any way. Can you trust me on that?"

Casey stared at him and nodded his head and smirked when he had gotten up from the couch to walk into the kitchen. "You wanna beer?"

Raph laughed. "Isn't a bit early for beer?"

Casey scoffed as he handed him one and took a sip. "Are you kidding? This is us we are talking about!"

Raph rolled his eyes and shook his head. That damn Casey.

 **Author's Note: Whoa, I am on a roll with two new TMNT one-shots! I guess after reading a lot for myself ideas kept on running in my head! I want to start a chapter story but for now I will stick with one-shots. Anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
